


Sisters

by Furinjuru (Greatfinn)



Series: Magazine Madness [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, guurinpa are like sisters and dia is a great onee-chan, playing with hair, thanks for tolerating me y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatfinn/pseuds/Furinjuru
Summary: Chika, Dia, and Yoshiko spend a day together in the student council room.





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiaOrDie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaOrDie/gifts).



> Shoutout to DiaOrDie for giving me the cute little hc that inspired this fic! I had some ideas for this one, but nothing really solid until then.
> 
> Also shoutout to coffee_o as per usual for beta-ing this! They're the reason my stories aren't unreadable messes, and I can't thank her enough for that.
> 
> This specific story is inspired by the ChikaDia scan of Dia braiding Chika's hair.

“Chika, hold still. I’m not done yet.”

 

As Chika lets loose a small whine at being forced to stay still for a while longer, Yoshiko watches from her seat beside the mikan-loving girl. She watches Dia standing behind her, brushing Chika’s short orange hair. Her movements are smooth, like she had done it many times before, and the way she slowly combs the brush through Chika’s hair seems like she’s taking care to avoid hurting her in any way.

 

Unfortunately, said deliberate slowness wasn’t as appreciated by Chika herself, who’s been whining at how long it’s taking and how stiff her neck feels.

 

The three of them are in the student council room. It’s after school, meaning that most of the other council members have gone home already. With Dia’s graduation looming in the horizon, they were eager to spend as much time together as possible. Even the slower days like this, where nothing especially remarkable would happen for the trio, they enjoyed it nonetheless.

 

Finally, Dia puts down the brush on the table. Just like before, her movements are almost robot-like as she gathers some hair and divides it into three sections, beginning to cross them.

 

Chika seems even more restless now, her foot tapping against the floor of the room while Dia continues braiding her hair. Wanting to help reduce the tension, Yoshiko decides that now would be a good time to say something. “Dia, you’re pretty good at this.”

 

“Of course I am,” she says proudly, smiling at Yoshiko. “Ruby loved it whenever I braided her hair when she was younger, so I became quite proficient at it. Although nowadays she’s able to do it herself, she still lets me do it every once in a while.”

 

“Hey, that reminds me of what Shima-nee and Mito-nee do!” Chika exclaims, the sudden outburst causing Yoshiko to jerk back while Dia is barely affected. “They’d always help me with my hair until I could do it myself.”

 

“That must be nice,” Yoshiko mutters. Unlike the other two, she’s an only child, so she can’t relate to their experiences. It’s to be expected. After all, she  _ is  _ a fallen angel, but it still stings a bit not to have anyone to look up to her or anyone she can look up to. The two seem to notice the mild bitterness in her tone, glancing at each other before simultaneously turning to Yoshiko with matching smiles on their faces.

 

“Why don’t you try braiding my hair, Yoshiko-chan?” Chika offers.

 

“And I’ll do yours while I’m at it,” Dia adds, unable to resist a fond smile as she watches the growing smile on Yoshiko’s face.

 

“Okay!” She nods, the three of them adjusting their positions, Yoshiko taking Dia’s previous spot, while Dia begins to brush Yoshiko’s hair.

 

Braiding Chika’s hair is oddly relaxing, in a way. She isn’t nearly as good at it as Dia, and her movements are even slower than hers, which Chika likes to remind her every few seconds. But it’s nice, and the gentle feeling of Dia’s care is similarly soothing.

 

“Yoshiko-chaaaaan,” Chika moans. “My back’s starting to hurt, can I move now?”

 

Before Yoshiko can say anything in response, Dia answers, “No, you can’t. You’re making it hard for Yoshiko to focus.”

 

“Nah, don’t worry about it Chika,” Yoshiko says, her words giving Chika some reassurance. “Although the way you’re acting makes me feel like you’re actually younger than me, you know.”

 

“Chika really fits the image of a younger sister well, doesn’t she?” Dia asks, giggling when Chika lets out a loud huff in annoyance. “You just want to dote on her all day.”

 

“W-well, Dia’s basically the perfect older sister too,” Chika attempts to change the subject in order to hide her embarrassment. “You can’t help but want to be spoiled by her and get headpats.”

 

With that statement, the nature of the conversation naturally drifts to the person between them.

 

“Which means Yoshiko would be the middle sister.” Dia concludes. “She plays both roles well. She’s also a troublemaker, but she’s surprisingly reliable when it comes down to it.”

 

Yoshiko blushes at the praise, coming from Dia of all people. Dia isn’t one to praise people for no reason—unless it was Ruby—so she definitely means it when she said those things.

 

Chika, on the other hand, seems to disagree with Dia’s assessment. “Wait, Dia. Yoshiko can’t be our sister.”

 

“Huh?” Chika’s words puzzled Yoshiko. Even Dia didn’t understand what Chika could mean when she said that.

 

“Because if she was our sister, we won’t be able to marry her!”

 

Chika’s completely outrageous statement causes Yoshiko’s blush to burn brighter, her cheeks becoming warm to the touch. Dia is blushing just as much, but she plays  along with Chika. “In that case, I’ll marry her and she’ll be your sister-in-law.”

 

“Ehh? But I’m the one who’s going to marry her!”

 

“Y-you two...” Both Chika and Dia let out a few giggles at their girlfriend’s weak attempt at protesting.

 

Not long after that, Dia claps her hands, moving a few steps back from Yoshiko. “I finished,” she says while admiring her handiwork. A simple braided ponytail, with a rubber band to keep it from becoming undone.

 

“I’m almost done too.” Chika hands her a yellow ribbon, which she uses to tie off the side braid. It isn’t as neat as usual, but it is acceptable.

 

Now finally able to move, Chika stands up and turns around to face her girlfriends, smiling when she sees what Dia did to Yoshiko’s hair. “Yoshiko-chan, that looks great!”

 

“Y-you think so?” Yoshiko asks, blushing at the compliment.

 

“It does! It gives off a mature kind of vibe, it really fits you.”

 

Dia nods her head. “Maybe you should have your hair like this during one of our songs. I’m sure our fans will love it just as much as we do.”

 

“D-don’t mess around, you two!” Yoshiko exclaims, trying to stop her face from becoming a tomato with how hard she’s been blushing while with them. “My normal hair style is the perfect fit for the fallen angel, Yohane.”

 

“Is that so? I assume you’re talking about this?” Dia asks, poking at Yoshiko’s side bun.

“Yes! It’s the perfect hairstyle for storing my power.”

 

“Your power?” Yoshiko nods, reaching into her pocket before pulling out a familiar black feather. “Oh, that’s what you meant.”

 

With a flourish of her hand, she sticks the feather inside her bun, posing as she usually would during her streams. Chika claps her hands, while Dia seems mildly amused at Yoshiko’s absurdity.

 

“So that’s why you decided on that hair style?” Yoshiko nods again. Dia had always been curious about why Yoshiko did her hair in that manner when it seemed like it would take such a long time to get ready in the morning. But as long as she had fun, Dia can’t really judge her. “What about you, Chika? Braiding your hair like that is quite uncommon as well.”

 

Chika smiles, playing with the braid between her fingers as she answers, “I wanted to do my hair like Honoka! It looked cute, so I decided to try it.”

 

Dia can vaguely remember the music video where Honoka styled her hair in that way. She can’t imagine how confused her family was the first time Chika told them she wanted to change her hair style for such a silly reason, and the thought brings a smile to her face.

 

“Oh, now that you mention it, I kinda want to try it, too.” Taking a rubber band, she uses it to tie her hair in a high ponytail. Chika’s face immediately lights up in recognition.

 

“So, how do I look?”

 

“Smart and cute!” Chika replies, referencing Eli Ayase’s call and response. “If you dyed your hair blonde I bet you’ll look even more similar,” she says, her eyes shining like stars as the image of Dia cosplaying as Eli fills her mind.

 

“T-there’s no way I can do that! It’s against the school rules!”

 

“So you’re basically saying that you would do it if it wasn’t against the rules...” Yoshiko says. “But I think your hair right now is fine, since you’re a  _ yamato nadeshiko _ and everything.”

 

“I suppose...” Dia sighs, still seeming disappointed. Yoshiko wonders if secretly, Dia harbors a rebellious streak that she’ll let loose once she goes into college. “What about you, Yoshiko? Have you ever thought about which Muse member’s hairstyle you want to try out?”

 

“Not...exactly.” Yoshiko replies. Despite having watched countless hours of their videos with Dia and Chika, she spent most of her time looking at them instead of the actual video, so she still can’t remember who everyone is. “Whose hair style do you two think would be best for me?”

 

The two stare at Yoshiko for a few seconds before simultaneously responding with “Umi.”

 

“If you just let all your hair down,” Chika starts, “you’d look exactly like her since you have the same color hair as her.”

 

“But when it comes to personality, you’d also fit Nozomi. And I think there was one time when she had this same hairstyle as you, minus the bun of course,” Dia says, although seeing Yoshiko and Chika like that gives her an idea. “Why don’t we perform a Muse song together? Like a cover group?”

 

“Let’s do START:DASH!” Chika suggests, her eyes shining at the possibility. “While we’re at it, why don’t we do a cover with the rest of Aqours?”

 

“Because we’re not a cover group,” Yoshiko sighs, although her worries are ignored as Dia and Chika begin discussing which songs to cover.

 

Maybe a few songs wouldn’t be so bad? It’ll be fun, at least.


End file.
